Comment rendre Harry Potter rouge de honte
by Neyarchess
Summary: Colin Crivey élève de Gryffindor à Hogwarts décide à l’insu du concerné d’écrire ou plutôt de faire quelques séances pour apprendre à de jeunes élèves, comment rendre Harry Potter rouge de honte ou tout simplement de lui faire les yeux doux.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages que voici ne m'appartiennent pas (à mon plus grand regret d'ailleurs). Ils sont tous à J.K.Rowling._

**Titre :**_ Comment rendre le très célèbre et sublime Harry Potter rouge de honte. N/A : Désolé, je n'ai pas trouvé de titre plus long. Lol.  
_

**Résumé: **_Dans mon cas il est plus facile de trouver une fanfiction à écrire qu'un simple et tout petit résumé...é.è. En clair, Colin Crivey élève de Gryffindor à Hogwarts décide à l'insu du concerné d'écrire ou plutôt de faire quelques séances pour apprendre à de jeunes élèves, comment rendre Harry Potter rouge de honte ou tout simplement de lui faire les yeux doux._

**Rating: **_Hum, je ne pense choquer personne en mettant ce chapitre en Général._

**N/A :**_ Je préfère prévenir tout de suite, cette fic (ou ce One-Shot, cela dépendra de mon imagination et de vous) n'est ni un Lemon ni un slash (pour le moment cela n'en est pas un peut être qu'après…sourire innocent). Du moins ce n'est pas un slash avec Colin et Harry (Oh, quel l'horreur. Lol). Ceci est tout simplement un délire qui m'a prit et que je désire réalisé et si possible de continuer avec vous, lecteurs. Suivra prochainement, une fic/one shot avec Pansy Parkinson qui vous expliquera en détail les multiples façons de rendre un Draco Malfoy hors de lui. Si cela vous intéresse vous êtes priez de me le dire ou sinon cela restera dans mon disque dur. Avis aux intéressés, vous savez quoi faire. ;-)_

_Sur ceux, bonne lecture ! _

_Les pensées sont comme d'habitude en italique. _

**Note :**_ Je sais je vous soule mais promis après ça je vous laisse lire : Ici Colin Crivey est homosexuel et fantasme sur Harry (c'est pas une nouvelle je sais lol). Il arrivera donc que celui-ci dérape sur ses propos…sifflote avec l'air de dire, perverse moi ? Vous vous trompez. Sinon je garde les termes anglais donc Poudlard devient Hogwarts, Severus Rogue sera Severus Snape, Drago Malefoy, Draco Malfoy…._

**Comment rendre le très célèbre et sublime Harry Potter rouge de honte ou tout simplement, comment le rendre fou en lui faisant les yeux doux. **

C'est donc à moi, Colin Crivey que m'incube cette délicieuse tache que de vous enseignez tout cela durant le temps qui m'est impartit soit : un chapitre voir deux (tout au plus) si certaines personnes désirent de plus amples détails.

Bien tout d'abords je tiens à préciser qu'Harry est une personne chétif si ce n'est pure. Il suffit de regarder ses yeux vert émeraude pour avoir la confirmation de mes dires et d'après de nombreuses sources certaines, il n'y pas que la gente féminine qui aimerait se noyer dans son regard. Evidemment, lorsque l'on pense à Harry Potter _–Merlin, c'est fou comment je peux adorer prononcer ce non-_ vous pensez à sa splendide musculature, ses longues mains fines qui pourraient vous faire monter au septième ciel aussi simplement que ses mains attrapent avec une facilité déconcertante le vif d'Or _– Oui, attrape moi ! _

Mais ce nom peut aussi faire pensé la naïveté enfantine et touchante que possède ce valeureux Gryffindor. S'ajoute à tout ceci le fait que le dénommé Harry est d'une pudeur à en faire pâlir de jalousie une jeune vierge effarouché. C'est donc avec une parfaite aisance que vous arriverez à voir Harry rougir furieusement si vous lui lançaient deux ou trois phrases bien choisis. C'est ce que je vais m'empresser de vous faire apprendre avec ces cours spéciaux.

**Leçon numéros une.**

_Les choses à éviter de faire en présence d'Harry Potter. _

Premièrement, évitez en sa présence de l'aduler ou de l'idolâtrer.

Vous ruinerez toutes vos chances pour l'attirer dans vos filet et celui-ci s'empressera de vous évitez à la prochaine occasion qui se présentera. Vous partirez avec un avantage en moins. Conseille d'un expert en la matière (j'ai tendance à partir avec un boulet au pied lorsque je veux séduire ma futur proie -).

Deuxièmement, évitez de sourire bêtement à sa vue, de bégayer et de vous ramassez part terre en sa présence (Weasley a tester cette méthode…sans succès). Cela provoque en général les fous rires de certains, d'exaspération pour d'autres et enfin de la curiosité pour le très cher Harry. Si vous souhaitez être un objet de curiosité, c'est à vous de voir. Personnellement je préférerai être son objet de plaisir personnel mais la place est prise à mon plus grand regret.

Troisièmement, ne tentez pas d'insulter son sport favori, le Quidditch. En effet vous vous verrez attiser sa colère plutôt que son amour. Cela reviendrai à insulter à cœur ouvert notre charment professeur de potion : Severus Snape. Estimez-vous heureux d'être encore vivant avec Harry car je n'en dirai pas autant pour mon voisin de chambrer. Le malheureux n'avait pas vu le visage horrifié de ses amis à l'approche du professeur –qui était derrière lui- et il continua donc de débiter son flot d'injure que je préfère ne pas citer. En fait si vous voulez des détails, mon ex-camarade ne s'arrêta qu'au son de la lugubre mais envoûtante voix du professeur Snape qui lui demanda s'il avait à présent terminé. Celui-ci se contenta d'ouvrir grand la bouche, les yeux légèrement exorbités. Je vous laisse imaginer la suite.

Bref, si vous avez le courage de mépriser le Quidditch au nez d'Harry je vous garantis qu'il vous fera passez l'envie de recommencer. Oh et un conseil…évitez de le faire après le passage de Malfoy ou vous en pâtirez amèrement.

Quatrièmement soyez amis avec les Weasley –Ron ou les jumeaux sont fortement recommandés- Cela sera un petit plus qui vous permettra de vous rapprochez silencieusement de l'espèce en voix d'extinction qu'est Potter. _Il serait tant qu'il pense à se reproduire…je serai heureux de l'aider dans cette tache._

Cinquièmement, pensé à rester en bon terme avec Hermione Granger mais de loin. Garder en tête que si vous osez vous approchez de trop près d'elle son garde du corps et néanmoins fiancé rappliquera aussitôt pour vous faire votre fête. Le dernier à avoir accomplit cette exploit est resté durant une semaine cloué au lit…à l'infirmerie le visage tuméfié de bleu. Un accident dit on mais à mon avis une chute de vingt mètre de son balai ne donne pas ce visage…à moins d'avoir percuté de plein fouet la batte d'un Troll qui vous à confondu avec la balle. Mais voir un animal pareil à Hogwarts est une chose peu courante de nos jours…

Ah ! La sonnerie retentit. Je me dois de vous laissez. Il me faut rejoindre ma classe. Je vous dis donc (du moins je le souhaite), à bientôt lors de notre prochaine séance !

**N/A : **_Je sais c'est vraiment court mais je préfère m'arrêter là et connaître votre avis pour savoir si je continue ou non mon délire. Hem…finalement ça ne sera pas un one-shot vu que ce n'est du tout une fin ça (bon sang j'arriverai jamais en faire un ou quoi ?). _


	2. Les choses à éviter de faire en présence...

**Disclaimer:**_Les personnages que voici ne m'appartiennent pas (à mon plus grand regret d'ailleurs). Ils sont tous à J.K.Rowling._

**Titre:**_ Comment rendre le très célèbre et sublime Harry Potter rouge de honte. N/A : Désolé, je n'ai pas trouvé de titre plus long. _

**Résumé:**_Dans mon cas il est plus facile de trouver une fanfiction à écrire qu'un simple et tout petit résumé...é.è. En clair, Colin Crivey élève de Gryffindor à Hogwarts décide à l'insu du concerné d'écrire ou plutôt de faire quelques séances pour apprendre à de jeunes élèves, comment rendre Harry Potter rouge de honte ou tout simplement de lui faire les yeux doux._

**Rating:**_PG/PG-13._

_Les pensées sont comme d'habitude en italique et les réponses aux revews sont à la fin de la fic._

_

* * *

_

Tiens vous êtes bien plus nombreux qu'a notre première séance. Toutefois comme vous êtes plusieurs, vous êtes priez de ne pas mettre en exécution mes conseil en même temps. Donc inutile de vous précipitez sur Harry dès la fin du cours.

Bien, où en étions nous ? Ah oui je me souviens, alors….

_Les choses à éviter de faire en présence d'Harry Potter. _

Sixièmement, n'allez pas lui dire que vous êtes une fervente admiratrice de Malfoy. Le connaissant (et connaissant son ami) vous finirez votre soirée à l'infirmerie si ce n'est deux. Harry n'est pas violent au contraire il est doux, mais il se trouve qu'en ce moment il est à cran.

_Oh chéri je te jure que je saurai te déstresser. Il me suffira de t'embrasser passionnément et de…Oups ça me reprend encore…hem…_

Malfoy l'insulte mais cette fois c'est plus violent et Harry finit toujours par craquer et répondre –en général à l'aide de sa baguette ou de ses mains si celle-ci est à terre.

_Cela doit être torride le soir. Si seulement… Et voilà ça recommence…_

D'ailleurs si vous aussi vous êtes un Gryffindor, faite cela et je peux vous jurer que TOUTE votre maison vous massacrera au détour d'un couloir –s'ils ne le font pas en publique bien sur.

Vos nuits seront hantées par la peur de vous faire démonter par vos propres camarades. Vous ne ferez que des nuits blanches et ne contez pas sur le soutien des Slytherins. Honnêtement, vous avez déjà vu un Slytherin aidé un Gryffindor ? Moi non et ce n'est pas maintenant que cela va changer.

Septièmement, ne portez pas de vêtement trop aguicheur. Vous aurez sûrement les attentions de garçons en manque de voyeurisme, voulant se rincer l'oeuil sur vous mais jamais Harry ne portera un regard si ce n'est celui d'être dégoûté. Il n'est pas attiré par les filles qui séjournent dans leurs chambres en vue de se montrer sous leur meilleur jour. Il préfère les personnes naturelles ayant un charisme, une personnalité propre et une aura de mystère planant sur lui…ou elle.

_S'ils savaient avec qui Harry passe ses nuits… remarque je ne vaux pas mieux._

Huitièmement évitez de vous comporter comme un larbin. Cela irrite considérablement notre Gryffindor.

Neuvièmement lorsque vous tenter de lui faire de l'oeuil, assurer vous que cela soit la bonne personne et non son voisin de table.

Dixièmement et c'est je pense la règle d'or, rester courtois, poli, aimable, sympathique avec…son amant.

_Ca y est…ils vont me trucider de leur avoir dit la vérité à moins que je les rassure…_

Malgré le fait qu'il ne soit plus à prendre, du moins à l'heure actuel il ne l'est pas, vous avez des chances de l'avoir une nuit dans votre lit.

Pour cela, il vous faudra attaquer vite tout en restant discret. C'est donc ici que commencera notre deuxième leçon. Il n'y aura pas de leçon ayant pour titre _Les choses à faire en présence d'Harry_ car je ne suis pas Harry donc je ne peux pas tout savoir. Je souhaite par ailleurs vous laisser libre de vos actions sur ce sujet là.

**Sujet numéros deux. **

_Comment rendre le visage d'Harry de la même couleur (si ce n'est plus) des cheveux des Weasley ?_

Premièrement faite lui des allusion très suggestives sans pour autant l'agresser ou le traité de ce qu'il n'est pas. Inutile de dire que vos chances seront réduites aux zéros…et vos chances de survies aussi.

Deuxièmement (à moins qu'une nouvelle générations de mâles à Hogwarts ne soit doté d'une splendide paire de seins cela ne concerne que les filles), si vous avez la chance d'avoir un court en commun avec lui, faite tomber votre baguette ou toute autre chose (et non animal) devant lui. Je dis bien devant lui et non son voisin ! Penché vous lentement et pensez à avoir mis ce jour là une robe suffisamment ample pour montrer votre décolleté avec une vue plongeante sur votre poitrine. Normalement à ce stade là, il devrait avoir le visage rouge feu, les yeux baisser sur la table -ne faite pas attention à son ami qui lui demandera les raisons de son rougissement soudain. Si au contraire il vous fixe du regard (sa mâchoire commence à tomber ? Halle noua vous lui faite de l'effet), ramasser votre stylo et relevez vous innocemment. Lancer lui un timide sourire et vous pourrez faire ce que vous voulez s'il ne rougit pas à cet instant. En revanche éviter de faire tout ceci à son voisin ou pire…votre professeur. Ne faite pas cette tête, ceci est déjà arrivé….en cour de potion. Tragique accident, vraiment. Le sourire c'est très vite transformé en grimace.

Deuxièmement (pour les personnes masculines), à la différence près que vous n'aurez pas de décolleter (sauf si le cœur vous en dit mais je doute que les effets sur Harry soient positif), approchez vous discrètement de lui et là vous avez le choix. Soit vous lui lancer des propos asser explicites quant à leur nature -ce qui devrait en règle générale le troubler au plus haut point- soit vous mettez avec un air candide sur votre visage, votre main sur son postérieur. Je vous laisse le choix. Vous pouvez bien l'effleurer que le caresser. Lui montrer que votre membre ne reste pas insensible à sa vue aide énormément. Cela arrêtera son poing en plein élan.

Troisièmement et c'est sûrement la règle la plus délicate et dangereuse qu'il y ai, prenez lors des desserts après le dîner une friandise –lors du petit déjeuner, Harry est concentrer à sa tache : ne pas s'effondrer tête la première sur son plat, donc ne le faite pas le matin. A midi…il n'y a pas de sucette donc à moins de prendre la cuillère….cela attirera l'attention et le désir de vos camarades sur vous. C'est malheureusement à ce moment là que l'inconscience d'Harry reprendra son activité. Il vous regardera avec étonnement et curiosité ne comprenant pas votre stratagème contrairement aux autres. Donc suivez bien mes conseils :

Prendre votre sucette (les bananes marchent très bien), et regarder avec envie l'emballage comme si c'était la plus belle chose au monde. Je vous garantis que vous ne passerez pas pour un vulgaire obséder si vous vous y prenez bien. Par ailleurs, veillez à ce que l'attention de Ron soit porté sur un sujet de conversation qu'il affectionne (le Quidditch est une très bonne idée, de même que Snape, si vous le traitez de bâtard graisseux et imbus de sa personne).Hermione quand à elle, débrouillez vous à ce qu'elle soit au côté de Ginny Weasley, légèrement éloigné d'Harry (éviter les livres de la taille d'un pavé, elle peut lire et écouter en même temps…). Arrangez vous par tous les moyens possible pour être face à Harry (l'usage des sorts ou de torture est une très bonne solution pour régler les problèmes s'il y en a dû à votre soudaine présence face à Harry).

Bien maintenant, si Harry contemple encore d'un regard morne son assiette –ou s'il mange ce qui est plus probable- faite lui du pied et vous aurez irrémédiablement toute son attention sur vous. Refaite votre sourire innocent et essayer de garder contenance à son regard surpris.

Reportez votre attention sur votre sucette et enlever l'emballage en prenant soin de continuer votre va et vient avec votre pied.

Bien, maintenant détailler Harry avec un regard avide. N'hésitez pas à passer votre langue sur votre bouche. Mettez lentement, en prenant soin de ne pas détacher votre regard du corps de votre Valentin, la sucette dans votre bouche et faite la chose la plus naturel du monde : sucez la. Continuer tranquillement votre activité tout en titillant du bout de la langue votre sucette. Amusez vous avec. Embrasser là, lécher là, croquer là mais à ce moment vous aurez gagné. Harry sera rouge depuis des lustres et vous l'aurez excité.

Je me dois avant de vous quitter, de vous annoncer ce que vous devrez obligatoirement faire si la salle se tait brusquement et qu'une ombre vous couvre. Au passage si Harry blêmit subitement n'y prêter pas attention.

Levez-vous comme si de rien était. Ne vous retournez surtout pas.

Marcher en direction de la sortie.

L'ombre vous suit ? Accélérez l'allure.

Elle en fait de même ? Courez en vous disant que l'on vous a lâché un dragon femelle derrière vous –pensant que vous détenez son oeuf. Cela vous donnera des ailes, et vous galoperais comme si votre vie en dépendait.

L'ombre à cessé de vous accompagner ? Monter le plus rapidement possible dans votre dortoir, écrivez une lettre d'adieu à vos proches, prenez vos affaires et quittez Hogwarts.

Faite la chose la plus intelligente qui soit et quitter pour disons une bonne dizaine d'année le monde magique.

En revanche si l'ombre ne vous à pas lâché, pire elle s'approche de vous au point que vous pouvez sentir son souffle rapide et chaud sur votre cou accompagné de grognement grave et menaçant, je me contenterai de vous dire ceci :

_Mes condoléances. _

En effet vous venez d'attiser sur vous la colère du crésus, célèbre pour sa beauté, sa répartie sa force et sa jalousie maladive le dénommé : Draco Malfoy.

Alors, heureux ?

**Fin.**

_Vous venez sous vos yeux ébahis de constater que oui, Neyarchess vient bel et bien d'achever une de ses fanfiction. Lol. Le scoop. _

_Plus sérieusement j'ai adoré écrire ça (normal vu que c'est mon délire du soir lol). J'espère que vous avez-vous aussi prit du plaisir en la lisant. Toujours est il que je comptais mettre Colin avec Zabini (je sais pas pourquoi mais je trouve qu'ils auraient pu faire un joli couple dans ce chapitre, bien sur Colin n'est plus ce petit gamin stupide vénérant Harry). Finalement, snif je n'ai pas su ou mettre ce détail donc je ne l'ai pas placé. Par contre le Harry/Draco…hem…je n'ai pas pu m'en empêché. J'ai failli remplacé Draco par Severus mais finalement non parce que bon jamais Snape n'irait se confier à Blaise. Or je voyais bien Malfoy faire ça et comme Blaise sort avec Colin, celui-ci a pu facilement savoir deux ou trois petits détails. Le lit aidant beaucoup de chose, mdr. Je comptais aussi faire un jeu de mot avec le prénom de Blaise mais je n'ai pas pu. Snif. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris le jeu de mot c'est simple. Enlever le L de Blaise. Vous voyez mieux maintenant ? Héhé rajouter une chambre à coucher avec Zabini et Blaise et vous aurai mon idée que je n'ai pu malheureusement mettre. _

**Bientôt sur votre écran...Comment rendre Draco Malfoy hors de lui. Si vous voulez reservez votre place vous êtes priez de le signalez à Pansy Parkinson, préfète de septième année à Hogwarts habitant chez les Slytherins.**

**Réponses aux revews : **

**Crackos :**_Finalement ce n'est pas une one-shot. Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter pour une bonne raison…mon délire n'était pas du tout terminé, lol. Je ne pense pas pour le moment transformer ce délire en fic. Mais qui sais, peut être qu'un soir je commencerai à écrire la suite….et peut être que ce soir arrivera très bientôt…. _

**Malicia Conroy :** _Qui ne voudrait pas connaître les méthodes pour draguer ou faire rougir Harry ? Sûrement pas moi, lol. Personnellement je trouve que c'est intéressant mais aussi éducatif… Bah oui apprendre ce genre de chose peut se révéler très instructif. Mdr._

**lutin malefique :** _Pour la fic avec Pansy ne t'inquiète pas, je compte la publié très prochainement. _

**Mini pouce :** _Oui c'est bien un Harry/Draco que tu vois là. Mais rare sont les personnes au courent de couple dans ma fic. En faite il n'y que Zabini et Colin (qui l'a su par un moyen très efficace, lol ) qui savent les relations qu'entretiennent Harry et Draco. _

**Atalanta de tebas : **_Merci, ça me fait très plaisir. Colin semble adoré son rôle de prof' dans cette fic….moi aussi d'ailleurs. Lol. _

**Onarluca : **_En fait ses conseils il les donne à un groupe d'élève de toutes les maisons. Ce n'est pas vraiment le fan-club officiel d'Harry ou sinon Colin aurait eu un léger problème (impossibilité de retenir un troupeau de fan voulant sauter Harry mdr). Donc il y a des élèves de toutes les maisons (et des deux sexes), trouvant Harry mignon et voulant savoir certaine chose le concernant…  
Oui il y a bien des Slytherins mais ils sont asser rare (n'oublie pas que c'est un Gryffindor qui donne ce cour donc leur fierté doit en prendre un coup.  
Exdr, tu sais que le titre que tu m'as donné me donne une envie folle d'écrire une suite ? Je ne sais pas vraiment si je vais en faire une suite. Je verrai ça plus tard mais je pense que oui. Par contre ce n'est pas pour maintenant faute de temps, snif. _


End file.
